Like the Dream
by parhelionsol
Summary: Lorna wakes up hot and bothered from a dream, but Nicky's still asleep. What's a girl to do? PWP


Lorna woke up from her dream sweating, moaning, and sticky on her thighs. Upon realizing she was awake she immediately stopped moaning and squeezed her eyes shut. She held her breath and hesitated to look at her surroundings. This wasn't the first time Lorna woke up frisky from a dream, and the few times she did so in prison were more than embarrassing. Lorna peeked one eye open and exhaled, relieved to see the familiar purple sheets of Nicky's apartment. She turned slightly to see Nicky spooning her on her right, her unruly curls sprawled over her sleeping face, and her bare chest rising and falling in slumber. Nicky never wore anything but panties to bed ("pajamas are for prison and pussies") and Lorna sure didn't complain.

The sight of Nicky made Lorna even wetter, if that was possible, and she sighed while attempting to shimmy out of her nightgown without disturbing her sleeping girlfriend. She slipped it off her shoulders and down past her ankles, kicking it out of the way. Now with no barrier Lorna pressed her back gently up against Nicky's breasts. Lorna nearly groaned, loving the feel of her girlfriend's tits up against her. Lorna squirmed and squeezed her thighs together, rubbing herself slightly against Nicky as she yearned for release. Lorna ground her palm onto her aching, hot center and her breath quickened unevenly. She tried to move as little as possible but all the friction was making Nicky's nipples harden even in her sleep. Feeling Nicky's arousal was too much for Lorna and she let out an involuntary whimper as she rubbed herself harder.

Nicky woke at the sound of Lorna's whimper and sat up. She pushed her hair out of her face and checked on Lorna, "Baby, you okay?"

Lorna rolled onto her back and pulled Nicky on top of her. Lorna kissed her breathlessly and whined again, taking Nicky's hand and stuffing in into her panties unceremoniously.

"Oh, Nicky, thank god. I'm so wet for you, baby, please take care of me." Nicky didn't have to be asked twice. She kissed her again, hungrily, and stroked her folds. Lorna spread for her, drenched with want, and Nicky sent two fingers home. Her cunt throbbed around the welcome intrusion and Nicky knew Lorna was close. She broke their kiss to take one of Lorna's tits in her mouth and the other in her free hand. Lorna arched her back and tugged at Nicky's hair impatiently. Nicky removed her fingers and dragged some of her wet arousal up to her clit. She pinched the hood, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Lorna, and then thumbed her clit gently while reinserting her fingers.

It only took a few pumps before Lorna was spasming around Nicky's fingers. Nicky curled her fingers sharply, pressed her thumb down on her clit a little harder, bit the side of her neck, and Lorna came under her. She shook with bliss and let out a final satisfied moan before Nicky withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean.

Nicky's eyes were hooded and her lips smug as she watched Lorna recover. She reached into her nightstand for a cigarette and sat up against the headboard. "Holy shit, Morello," she said hoarsely between drags of her cigarette, "that was fuckin' hot."

"Ungh, thank you Nichols," Lorna breathed. "You have no idea how badly I needed you."

"Actually, I think I do," Nicky disagreed, her lips turning up into her trademark smirk. "You were fuckin' soaked. Not like I'm complaining here, but I think that was a record time for you to get off. What the hell got you so hot and bothered this early in the morning?"

"It's embarrassing…" Lorna trailed off, tucking a piece of Nicky's hair behind her ear and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Baby, you can tell me anything."

Lorna peered up at her apprehensively. "Well since you asked." She sat up and described her dream. "So anyway it got me all hot hearing you howl in my dream. And then you know I woke up and saw you, well," Lorna gestured and Nicky smirked again, "and I just couldn't help myself. God what I was doin' to you - I don't think I've ever done that before. You're too fuckin' tight."

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you think I'm too tight for your little fist, do you?" She laughed and pulled her cigarette out of her mouth so she could kiss Lorna's fist instead.

Lorna eyed her, considering. "Well in the dream you did stretch for me. It felt just like you… maybe I could-"

"Show, don't tell," Nicky interrupted with the catchphrase she learned from Vause and put out her cigarette. Lorna smiled at the invitation and rolled on top of Nicky. She squeezed her tits and sighed, never tiring of how good they felt between her fingers.

"Oh, Nichols, you don't know what you're asking for," Lorna said slyly. "I didn't even share my whole dream with you yet."

"Try me," Nicky challenged.

If Lorna was aroused in her dream, it could hardly compare to what she was feeling now. Her eyes narrowed, full of lust, and she worked one of Nicky's nipples in her mouth before gently licking down her entire torso. Lorna barely grazed her with the tip of her tongue and Nicky was trembling with need already. Lorna spread Nicky's thighs apart and settled between them on her knees. She massaged her hips, opening her legs even wider, and let out a long exhale, blowing over her cunt. Nicky twitched and groaned. "Don't make me beg, Morello."

Lorna sat back and thought. "Well in the dream, I don't know if I would say you were begging exactly, but-"

"Fuck, Lorna, please!" Nicky ached to be touched and couldn't take it anymore. Fuck if anyone else on this planet could make her plead and beg like Lorna did.

Lorna grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat and, more than pleased with herself, brought her mouth down to where Nicky needed her most. She licked at her opening and moaned when she felt how wet she was already. She traced her folds with her tongue all the way up to her clit. Lorna took a moment to admire the ring pierced into her hood. It was contraband in prison, but Nicky put it back in the second she was released. Little did she know it turned Lorna on more than almost anything. Lorna moaned again, took the ring between her teeth and tugged softly. Nicky swore.

Lorna released the ring and clicked her tongue. "Tell me what you want, Nicky."

Nicky sat up. "You know what I want," she spat between pants. Lorna tugged at her piercing again, harder this time, teasing her mercilessly. Nicky let out a string of curses and threw herself back, pushing Lorna's face even closer to her opening. "Fuck me, please, Lorna!"

That was all she needed to hear. Lorna licked at her folds again before taking her clit into her mouth and sucking. Nicky writhed, moving her hands up and tangling them in her own hair for lack of something else to do with them. Lorna entered one finger into her slowly and moved it back and forth, as if assessing how much Nicky could take. She inserted the second with ease and opened and closed her fingers inside her, stretching her until she was ready for a third.

When Lorna's third finger penetrated her and curled up to her most sensitive spot, Nicky bucked her hips and hissed, holding back on orgasm. "More," she rasped, squirming with want. Lorna smirked and slid her pinky in slowly, then twisted her wrist sharply. Nicky howled with both pain and satisfaction and began thrusting herself onto Lorna's fingers. The pain oddly turned her on and she dripped on Lorna's fist.

Still pumping and curling her fingers, Lorna took Nicky's clit into her mouth once more and sucked until Nicky was undone, clamping down on Lorna's fingers and shaking with pleasure.

"Fuck, Lorna, was that like the dream?"

"Well, actually in the dream I had my whole fist up there. But yeah, that howling noise you made was almost exactly the same."

"We'll work up to it," Nicky said, chuckling, and reached for her pack of cigarettes. "Get up here, kid."

"Oh, no, Nichols." Lorna sat back, ass on her heels, and sucked all four of her fingers into her mouth. She slowly licked them clean, not breaking eye contact with Nicky once. When she was finished, Lorna pulled Nicky's cigarette out of her mouth before she could light it and put it to the side."I'm just getting started with you."


End file.
